


World Lines

by SuperUltraMeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Iwaizumi is never prepared for tongue, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Unrequited, semi-public making out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperUltraMeme/pseuds/SuperUltraMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out at Pride, first kisses, semi-public kisses, established relationships, unrequited crushes, joy, regret, love<br/>A collection of standalone IwaOi drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Pride Is a Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble collection. Most of these could have a part two upon request, so if you like one, please let me know. Enjoy!

"You are wrong. Christ is right. Pride is a sin. None of you feel convicted, but you all should."

Iwaizumi had to give these guys props. It was a sweltering day in late August. Of all the people swarming the streets and sidewalk, they were the only ones in long-sleeve shirts and pants. Most of the people in the crowd pushing past were wearing far less. Iwaizumi himself was shirtless, clad only in a pair of shorts and a shit ton of rainbow-colored bracelets.

"You must repent today. Satan has led you from God's path. Repent or face hellfire for eternity." Iwaizumi clicked his tongue.

"Do these people honestly think this will accomplish anything?"

"I know, right?" Iwaizumi turned to see the stranger who had overheard him. He was a tall boy in a rainbow-striped tank top and brightly-colored shorts. He was loaded with jewelry and had a bisexuality flag wrapped around his shoulders. "These guys are adorable, really."

"Do they think we're going to suddenly feel convicted just because they're yelling hateful things at us?"

"I guess so. Otherwise they wouldn't spend their entire day out here in long sleeves." They stood and watched the protest for a while, punctuated by occasional laughter from the stranger.

"Hey, you want to go make out in front of them?" He suddenly suggested. Iwaizumi's heart performed a disconcerting somersault as he looked at the boy.

"Yeah sure, let's do it." Before he even finished his sentence, the tall boy had dragged him to the open space right in front of the protesters. After making sure he had their attention, the stranger proceeded to grab Iwaizumi and thrust his tongue immediately into his mouth. Iwaizumi's brain froze for a second. He had not fully prepared himself for tongue. He quickly got a hold of himself and began responding in kind, pulling at the other boy's lips with his teeth and tangling their tongues together. He heard only a loud roar in his ears, which might have been from his heart pounding impossibly hard in his chest or the man with the microphone starting to yell louder.

The boy smelled like really nice cologne and tasted like the daiquiri he had probably just finished. His hands were resting dangerously low on Iwaizumi's hips. He was incredibly skilled with his lips and tongue, and Iwaizumi felt himself melting too far into the kiss.

He untangled one hand from the stranger's hair to give the protesters a one-fingered salute as he pushed hard into the kiss one last time and then pulled away. The crowd around them was cheering, and the man with the microphone was yelling directly at them. The taller boy grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and pulled him back into the crowd laughing.

"That was fun!" The stranger said.

"Absolutely." They stood and looked at each other for a few moments, neither willing to release the other's hand. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something probably stupid when a group of people approached them.

"Oikawa, where have you been, man? We lost you back there," one of the guys said.

"Sorry guys! I got bored and wandered off."

"We have to go meet up with Kindaichi and the others. Lets hurry up." The guy's friend started pulling him down the street. The stranger (Oikawa?) turned back to Iwaizumi.

"Gotta go! Hopefully we'll run into each other again."

"Hopefully, yeah." Iwaizumi watched them disappear into the crowd. He felt slightly shaken up, the way one usually feels after making out with a stranger at Pride and then watching him vanish before you could ask to treat him to another daiquiri.


	2. Joke Me Something Awful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of best friends

It had been a long, but good day at practice. Iwaizumi was feeling great and a little gutsy. After cleaning the gym, the boys hung out in the club room a little before heading home for the day. Iwaizumi lingered in the room to see if Oikawa would stay behind with him, but the other boys were taking a long time leaving. With a sigh, Iwaizumi just got up and left.

They parted with the group at the usual spot. Iwaizumi and Oikawa headed in the same direction, as was their habit. Iwaizumi was feeling just good and bold enough to do something stupid.

"Iwa-chan, do you have thirteen minutes?"

"Thirteen exactly?"

"You should stop by my house for a second. I want to show you something?"

"It can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Iwa-chaaan, it won't take long. Don't you have thirteen minutes?"

"Do you have one?" Iwaizumi felt his heart catch in his throat as he grabbed his friend's arm and pulled his head down to his level. Their lips met, and there was a moment of shock. Iwaizumi started as he felt his friend's tongue push through his lips. He had intended it to be a peck, but he readily opened his mouth and slid his tongue along the other boy's. After a few seconds, they naturally pulled away, and without making eye contact, they started walking again in silence.

Iwaizumi was surprised but incredibly pleased. He wasn't sure what he had expected to happen, but he definitely hadn't dared to hope his best friend and first love would readily kiss right back. A sinking feeling in his gut told him it was probably just because Oikawa was a thirsty teenager and would take whatever he could get. He told himself not to ruin the moment.

They arrived at Oikawa's house. Normally, Iwaizumi would just say goodbye and head home, but Oikawa dragged him inside, insisting he had a really cool video to show him. Iwaizumi let himself be dragged into his friend's room where they sat on the bed. Oikawa pulled the website up on his laptop and started the video.

The two of them were sitting so close. Iwaizumi couldn't focus on much else, and apparently neither could Oikawa. Instead of watching the computer screen, he was watching his friend's face. When Iwaizumi met his gaze, he found himself pushed back against the wall as their lips crashed together.

This kiss was longer and rougher. There was too much biting and pulling and fingers tugging on hair. Iwaizumi never wanted it to end, but at the same time he was worried about Oikawa's parents hearing their pants and muffled groans. He tried to bring it to a halt, but trying to stop Oikawa Tooru is like trying to stop a train with a parachute. One of those little plastic parachutes they use on toy paratroopers. If they would break for a moment, they would breath heavily against each other, foreheads pressed together, lips barely separated, then Oikawa would push back into it.

Finally, Iwaizumi managed to pull away enough to speak.

"Don't get yourself too worked up." Oikawa met his eyes with a gaze dripping with lust. Iwaizumi kissed him hard one last time then extracted himself, saying he needed to get to sleep.

He left his best friend's house with bruised lips and an even more bruised ego. He couldn't figure out why Oikawa had kissed him back. Was he just desperate? Or did he actually care? Iwaizumi's stomach flipped at the thought. If that was the case, they had headed down a very unhealthy path. He hadn't meant to go so far. It was supposed to just be a quick kiss, not full-on making out for several minutes.

When he got home, he collapsed on his bed. All these questions would have to be sorted out in due time. But for now, he felt fine. He smiled, feeling how sore his lips and tongue were. He had kissed Oikawa Tooru. He knew for a fact not too many people could claim that.

At least for tonight, he could sleep happily.


	3. 7/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 7/20 for my favorite ray of sunshine's birthday

It was definitely too rainy to go jogging. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had planned on being outside all day, but ended up having to stay cooped up inside. It was one of those days where nothing good is on TV, but you end up watching it anyway.

The two boys were sitting on the floor in Oikawa's room leaning against his bed. The atmosphere was peaceful, and Oikawa found himself drifting off. He threw himself into his friend's lap and listened to the white noise of the TV combined with the rain.

Normally if he got clingy, Iwaizumi would try to pull him off or call him a piece of shit, but today Oikawa was surprised to feel a hand gently brushing his hair. He guessed the atmosphere had tamed Iwa-chan and closed his eyes, feeling safe.

"Oi." He looked up when his friend spoke. To his complete and utter surprise, he felt his friend's lips brush his. He sat there in shock for a minute while Iwaizumi looked back at the TV to mask his embarrassment. Oikawa bolted upright.

"Iwa-chaaan, that's not how you do a first kiss!"

"I didn't realize there was a procedure."

"Also you missed half of my mouth." Iwaizumi looked at him a little confused. Trying to Spider Man with no practice was probably not the best idea in hindsight. In response, Iwaizumi grabbed the other boy's head and pulled him into another brief kiss. They pulled away, locked eyes, then their lips met again.

Iwaizumi tangled his fingers in the other's unruly brown hair, and Oikawa kept his arms firmly anchored around his partner's neck. The kiss was deep, but pure. No tongue, no teeth, just years of stifled attraction finally brimming over in a sweet expression. Their lips separated, but their foreheads stayed connected.

"Happy Birthday, Shittykawa."


	4. Honesty Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi never likes when Oikawa gets ideas.

"Ok, Iwa-chan, honesty hour."

"I never like anything you say after those two words."

"Shh, ok just listen." Oikawa started walking backwards to face his boyfriend. "I've always had this dream of making out with someone in the supply room in the gym."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I just really want to." Iwaizumi sighed and pulled his idiot boyfriend out of the way of another pedestrian.

"There wouldn't be a specific reason you're bringing this up, would there?"

"Well..."

"Because you know it's a bad idea. We're not out to anyone at school, and if we got caught-"

"No but that's the thing. I had an idea. It has to be during practice because it's not exciting if there aren't people around-"

"You're a complete idiot." Iwaizumi swatted at his head.

"Iwa-chan, mean! Let me finish! I was thinking we could do it during break because no one needs to go in there during break and I can say I have some captain business to attend to and-"

"That's an abuse of your power."

"But it'd work! Pleeease, Iwa-chan!"

"It's just a really bad idea." Oikawa followed the other boy in silence for a minute thinking. Iwaizumi didn't like how quiet he was. After a while Oikawa grabbed his arm from behind, pulling him to a stop. He leaned down to whisper in Iwaizumi's ear.

"If you say yes, I'll let you blindfold me." Shit. He had figured out Iwaizumi's weakness. He felt his face grow warm. He turned to look at his boyfriend who was staring earnestly back.

 "That's playing dirty."

"As many times as you want." Dammit, this was really unfair.

"Fine, but just once."

"Yay!" Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and rested his chin on the other boy's shoulder as they walked.

"Idiot, they can see us from your house."

"My parents won't be home for a few more hours. We don't have to worry about them." He gave Iwaizumi a meaningful little nuzzle.

"In that case, I may have to drop by for a bit." They grinned at each other before heading into his house.

* * *

 

The next day at practice, Iwaizumi was getting cold feet. Oikawa had already followed through on his end, and now it was Iwaizumi's turn. But then he thought about the number of people currently in the gym who sincerely did not need to know that they were dating, and that was a very large number. Of course if he went back on his word now, he'd never hear the end of it.

Break finally rolled around. Iwaizumi made a beeline for his water bottle. He caught Oikawa's eye from across the room. God, did this really need to happen?

"Hey, Iwaizumi-san." Kindaichi naturally chose that moment to approach him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can you go over that last serve we practiced with me?"

"Ah, yeah sure. Honestly it doesn't need to be too powerful. It's more about accuracy than anything. Let me show you-"

"Iwa-chaaan!" Iwaizumi's stomach twisted as Oikawa trotted over.

"What?"

"C'mere for a sec. I need your strong, bara arms."

"I told you to stop calling me that." He punched Oikawa in the shoulder blade. "Sorry, Kindaichi. I'll be right back." He followed his boyfriend across the court.

"Are you still sure about this?" he asked under his breath.

"I'm so sure." Oikawa's eyes were gleaming.

"You'd better have an actual excuse for coming in here," he added as they entered the supply room, shutting the door behind him.

"I do, actually. We need to get the pinnies down for our practice match. But first-" Oikawa pushed him against the door and pressed their lips together. Iwaizumi's heart was pounding impossibly hard, and he suddenly became very aware of every noise they made. The room resounded with the sound of their labored breathing as the kiss gradually increased in intensity. Iwaizumi also listened intently to the sound of their teammates just outside the door, paranoid that someone would try to force it open at any second.

Oikawa slipped just his thumb under his boyfriend's shirt and ran it along the length of his hip bone, sending chills up his spine. Iwaizumi clutched Oikawa's hair tighter and slid his tongue along the other boy's lips. Oikawa immediately opened his mouth and their tongues tangled together. Oikawa slid his hand farther up his partner's shirt, running his fingers over the firm muscle under Iwaizumi's skin.

Through the door, they heard the whistle that announced break would end in five minutes. Oikawa slowly pulled away, looked at his boyfriend, then pushed back into the kiss. Iwaizumi tried to speak around Oikawa's tongue.

"We shouldn't be in here too long."

"I know." Oikawa pushed hard one last time then reluctantly pulled away. "Thank you for indulging me, Iwa-chan." He looked so genuinely happy that Iwaizumi couldn't resist pushing into one more quick kiss before they separated.

They got the box of pinnies, a job that absolutely did not require two people, and checked each other out to make sure that they just looked like two very heterosexual bro friends who were just having a cool, straight time hanging out in that closet (no pun intended).

No one took any notice of them other than Kindaichi who gave them both a quick, suspicious look. They grinned at each other, both still feeling a little weak in the knees. They couldn't resist a quick hand squeeze as the whistle blew to resume practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They think they're fooling everyone, but they're not actually as subtle as they'd like to think. The reason Kindaichi looked concerned is that he now owes Matsukawa money.


End file.
